Samurai Forever
The Rangers slowly get up from their battle. Jayden leads the Rangers into battle against the Moogers. At the Shiba House, Lauren creates another disc with every ounce of her Sealing Power to create another Shiba Fire Disc. She tells Mentor Ji to deliver the Disc to Jayden. The power of the Disc can only be used once. Lauren falls to the ground. The Rangers fight strong against the Moogers. Mentor Ji races into the scene. The Rangers defeat the Moogers. Mentor Ji is pleased to see his students. He gives the Shiba Fire Disc to Jayden and tells him that he can use it to double his power. Master Xandred begins his attack on the city. The Rangers race to the city to challenge him. Xandred sends the Moogers towards the unmorphed Rangers, who fight their opponents with the Spin Swords. After defeating the Moogers, the Rangers morph and run towards Master Xandred. They work together attack Xandred. Master Xandred pushes them away with a smoke blast. The Rangers perform the Symbol Power Capture to temporarily bind Master Xandred. Red Ranger summons two Fire Smashers and attacks Xandred with the weapons. Xandred blasts the Red Ranger to the ground. He orders his friends to attack. Blue Ranger powers up the Spin Sword with the Shiba Fire Disc and attacks Master Xandred. Red Ranger uses Lauren's Shiba Disc and transforms into Shogun Mode. Shogun Mode Red Ranger continues to attack the white patch on Master Xandred's body. After a few strikes, Shogun Mode Red Ranger defeats Master Xandred. Red Ranger was thankful that Lauren's Disc was strong enough to harness the Shogun Mode. Master Xandred grows to Mega Mode. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Gigazord. Master Xandred fires a massive blasts towards the Formation. The attack weakens the Rangers. Blue Ranger wants to use the Symbol Power. Jayden stops Blue Ranger and tells his friends to demorph. His plan is to harness all of their Symbol Power with one final attack. The Rangers demorph and follow with Jayden's plan. The formation walks towards Master Xandred, who continues to fire blasts towards the Formation. Each blast results in a smaller Megazord formation. The final Megazord is the original Samurai Megazord. Jayden is honored to worked with his friends. The Megazord stands face to face against Master Xandred. Jayden orders the final strike. The Rangers pull their weapons from the consoles and perform the Final Strike attack. The formation defeats Master Xandred and returns the Sanzu River back to normal. Octoroo goes down with the ship. Back in the city, Mentor Ji looks for the Rangers. He congratulates the Rangers for their victory. Bulk and Spike enjoy their times together. Bulk remembers the first time that he picked up Spike from the bus station. Spike's dad was on his way to pick up his son. A limo arrives to the scene. Bulk kneels down to tie his shoes and and gets hit by the limo door. Skull calls for his son and accidently trips on Bulk. Bulk and Skull have their reunion after such a long time. Skull thanks Bulk for taking care of his son. Bulk says goodbye to Skull and Spike. At the Shiba House, Jayden says goodbye to his sister, Lauren. She isn't good with hellos and goodbyes. Antonio prepares for his world fishing trip. Mia is going to the culinary academy. Kevin will be training for the Olympics. Emily is excited to go home to her sister. Mike is going home with Emily. The Rangers say goodbye to Jayden and Mentor Ji. Ji gives Jayden an electronic guitar in hopes that he will teach Jayden to have fun.